1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras and more particularly, to a camera hood which is fitted with a pivoting lens cap and a ratcheting attachment ring, with attachment ring is threadibly attached to the camera lens or lens filter. In a preferred embodiment the pivoting lens cap is provided with a flange, in order to seat in a companion slot provided in the hood and the hood is provided with a hollow spring-loaded hinge to facilitate positive, biased opennig and closing of the lens cap. The ratcheting attachment between the camera hood and the attachment ring facilitates rotation of the hood with respect to the ratchet ring and the camera lens in one direction only, in order to position the open lens cap in a configuration which does not block the view of the camera user or prevent manipulation of the camera to take pictures.
One of the problems associated with camera and filter lenses is that of accumulation of dust and other foreign matter and deposition of rain on the lenses when the camera is not in use. Furthermore, an unprotected lens is easily scratched or otherwise damaged and rendered optically unsatisfactory by various deposits thereon. Additionally, the use of an open hood to reduce glare in the taking of photographs intensifies the problem of dust, rain and foreign matter deposition and accumulation on a camera or filter lens, since the open, tapered hood acts as a funnel for the collection of foreign material on the underlying lens when the camera is carried about. The conventional camera hoods are normally maintained in an uncovered, mounted position on a camera, even under circumstances where the camera is used in a dusty environment or on a rainy day. Accordingly, application of the pivoting hood cap and camera hood of this invention is highly desirable.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various types of lens caps, hoods and covers are known in the art for cameras. Most of the camera hoods are shaped from a soft rubber or plastic and are not fitted with a cap or closure. An early "Lens Shielding Attachment for Cameras" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,963, dated Nov. 5, 1918, to B. N. Takahashi. The lens shielding attachment detailed in this patent includes a cylindrical holder adapted for telescoping engagement with the lens barrel, an annularly adjustable ring attached to the holder and provided with connecting means for detachably supporting a ray filter and a lens shielding disc hinged to the ring. The lens-shielding disc acts as a cover for the filter and the filter holding means when in closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,142, dated July 21, 1925, to J. J. Bausch, discloses a "Lens Frame". The lens frame detailed in this patent includes a lens seat and a split portion divided at an acute angle to the plane of the frame, in order to permit the frame to expand and facilitate holding of the lens inside the frame. A "Lens Cap for Camera" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,055, dated Aug. 8, 1972, to T. Okano. The lens cap is characterized by window, through which the date or data photographing is carried by a dial or dials and can be photographed on the film of a camera with the lens cap in functional position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,864, dated Mar. 9, 1976, entitled "Lens Cap for Optical Instruments with Pivotally Mounted Lens Cover" has issued to Jody L. Numbers. The patent details a threadibly-mounted cap for covering the lens opening of optical instruments such as cameras, with a pivotally-mounted lens cap mounted thereon, which lens cap is spring-biased to both open and closed positions when pivotally moved beyond a given point. Another "Lens Cap" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,436, dated July 27, 1982, to H. Kanno. The lens cap embodied in this patent includes a disc-shaped cap body, a pair of sliding members opposed to each other on the cap body and slidable diametrically of the cap body and a biasing member for biasing the sliding members in a direction in which they are extended outwardly from the cap body. The sliding members are provided with connecting portions that engage a corresponding connecting portion provided on the inner peripheral surface of the rim of a lens barrel. The lens cap is mounted on the lens barrel by engagement between the companion connecting portions. Engaging members are provided at the opposed ends of the sliding members and the former limit the outward extension of the sliding members from the cap body against the biasing means by mutual engagement therebetween.
It is an object of this invention to provide a camera hood having a pivoting lens cap, which pivoting lens cap is designed to selectively cover and expose a camera lens or lens filter to prevent water or foreign material from accumulating on the lens or lens filter when the camera is not in use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a camera hood having a pivoting lens cap which is designed to selectively pivot into open configuration exposing the lens or lens filter, and closure on the camera hood to prevent the deposition of rain, dust or other foreign material on the underlying camera lens or lens filter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved combination cone-shaped camera hood and pivoting lens cap, which lens cap is provided with a peripheral flange for seating on a companion peripheral slot located on the camera hood when the lens cap is in closed configuration, and wherein the lens cap is pivotal to an open configuration exposing the camera lens for taking pictures and is selectively biased in open and closed configuration by means of a coil spring mounted in a hollow hinge located on the camera hood.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pivoting lens cap mounted on a substantially rigid, tapered camera hood, which lens cap is designed to pivot unidirectionally on the underlying hood to predetermined open and seating positions, for selectively opening and closing the camera hood and protecting the underlying lens filter or camera lens from damage or dust and water accumulation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cone or funnel-shaped camera hood which is fitted with a peripheral slot and pivoting lens cap having a companion flange for engaging the slot when the lens cap is closed on the hood and further including an attachment ring provided with threads for threaded engagement with the camera lens or lens filter and projecting tabs for seating in companion slots located in the camera hood to mount the camera hood in ratcheting configuration on the attachment ring.